Morals
by X-RayDog
Summary: A girl is saved from her life of torment by the most unlikely source, Yassen Gregrovoich, a wanted killer. Father/Daughter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider

One Shot

Main Character: Yassen

OC: Stacy

Set: Two years before first Alex Rider book

Place: Russia

Title: Morals

Rated: T

Begin-

One shot killed him, to head, point blank range, hit was done. Who killed whom? Yassen Gregorovich just killed a wealthy politician Yassen loaded another bullet in. A grunt came from inside the closed closet. Five steps took him to the door, he opened it.

POV-Stacy's

I saw this blonde man kill my _father_. I grunted, only he heard me, I saw his head snap to the right, staring at the door. He strode over and opened the door. I looked up at him. I cradled, what I thought was, broken wrist. I had a dislocated shoulder too. Bruises were appearing from the last punishment from father.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

I titled my head to the dead body.

He muttered something in English. I was still learning English, but I could guess it wasn't something nice.

"What's your name?"

"Stacy."

"Yassen." He held out a hand. I took it. He pulled me to my feet.

"I'm going to relocate your shoulder." He stood behind me. One arm went arcoss my shoulders, the other gripped my shoulder.

Pop. Crack.

It was back in place. I didn't make a sound at first, but a tiny whimper escaped any way.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked as I turned around and stared up at him.

"No. I don't hurt children."

I shrugged. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my now worthless passport.

"Well bye."

I reached back into the closet and pulled out a different passport.

Sirens in distance.

"No, you're with me." Yassen took my not wounded hand and guided me outside to a helio in the driveway.

"The first helio in the driveway, cool."

-End

**Does this sound instering? Do you want me to make it a two shot or something more? She's 15 by the way. So no way is this a YassenXOC fic. No. Maybe a different story, different OC. But this is a Yassen (father) and girl (daughter) idea.**

**Thx for reading, **

**X-Ray Dog**


	2. I stole a wallet of a bad guy

Morals

Two-shot

^One Year Later^

*Stacy's POV*

I knew what Yassen did. I knew who he worked for. And I knew who was after him.

In order, contract killer, SCORPIA, every government agency in the world almost, CIA, MI6, ASIS, FBI, ATF, MI5, Russian police, had him on their watch list. But he's never been caught, and the last photo of him was taken five years ago. Or so they say.

When you compare that to what I'm up too…unless I blow up the White House I'll never become that well known, not that I want to but you get the idea.

I can speak basic English and all cuss words in the lagugae. Not that I use them. Anyway…now I'm in glaring contest with Yassen.

Over what you ask?

Me using my skills to good use. Errr…not really.

"No." Yassen stated firmly.

"Why not?"

"You are not following down my path, you have a clean record, keep it that way."

"A little late for that. I have juvie record. **(A/N: is that what they call it in Europe? I'm a Yankee so I have no clue. Side note: next to the Cardinals, Yankees are my second favorite team. Go CARDs!)** I've already forged papers. I'm not asking to do that, just a couple pulls."

Yassen narrowed his eyes. Opps did I not tell him that? A little late now.

He sighed and agreed, "Tomorrow, I'll supervise."

I gave a grin and hugged him. Not that he hugs back but hey I can try right?

Since Yassen took me in, he's been training me, offense to start with than defense.

I'm nowhere near being able to hold my own against Yassen but I can take down thugs. I don't touch guns. Knives are perfect for me. I have four. Two strapped to my hip. One on my ankle. One in my shoe. But I never want to do what Yassen does, I can't kill.

^^Next Day^^

Yassen was sitting in a café with clear view of the plaza. I was window shopping, the best cover for a girl out in the open. I had earbuds in and bobbing my head to some music, I turned up so people around me could hear it. I found my first mark quickly, I closed my eyes and mouthed the words.

"Hey watch it." My mark hissed after I ran into him.

"Sorry." I moved on.

^^Four hours, 17 shops, five different café later^^

I met Yassen back at home. I set the bags on the floor and pulled out 28 wallets.

"Check the IDs." Yassen ordered.

I pulled out all the IDs.

Yassen had the blank look on his face, his version of shock.

"You stole the wallet of Nile, a SCORPIA assassin."

(A/N: I thought of ending it here.)

I blinked. I looked thru the wallet and found his address. I found a box and put in. Labeling it and tapping it up. I walked to the post office and mailed it.

Yassen was cooking dinner when I got back.

"Should be at his place tomorrow."

"Good, Stacey you're really good at pickpocketing you weren't caught ever. So you have my permission to conunte on your own, what are the rules if you get caught?"

"Act confused, let them do the talking, never give them info…" I went into Yassen's rules of breaking the law.

"Good."


	3. Saying Goodbye

Hey this is the end of Morals, enjoy. Post Eagle Strike

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

Dear Daddy,

It's been almost a year since I last saw or spoke to you. I'm making my way now as a grifter. It's fun, I see lots of places, but still not as many as you do. I wish we hadn't parted like we did. I know you always want the best for me, I just don't always realize it. I wish SCORPIA didn't find out about me. I wish I was stronger. But I'm not. I take on many different names, but I will always be your daughter. I'm sorry you died, I knew it would happen, but wish it didn't. I wish for a lot of things, I miss you Daddy.

Love,

Stacy Gregorovich

I folded up the paper and slid it into the envelope. I kneeled by the tombstone, not even the tombstone had his name, just an alias. But I set the flowers down with a note anyway.

I stood up, turned, and walked away, looking back once.

"Goodbye Daddy."


End file.
